Standard Rockman Interaction
event is a random event that can happen when you talk to a Rockman crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text The text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *''The Rockman seems to be bored by this sector. "I hope we will get into an honorable engagement soon."'' *''The Rockman mentions that there are over 3,000 living Rock Saints, and that it does not care about a single one of them.'' *''The Rockman mentions that there are over 10,000 deceased Rock Saints, and that it never traveled to the tomb of any of them.'' *''The Rockman is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crew member is in its personal quarters. "Tactical planning Captain, is it urgent?"'' *''The Rockman tells you a little about why it has turned its back on its religious leaders.'' *''The Rockman says it despises the corrupt religious ruling class of its society, but it still turns to pray to the Gods in time of need.'' *''The Rockman explains that the Rock religion is not inherently bad, the problem are the many extremists and corrupt individuals among the leading Rock basilisks.'' *''The Rockman talks about its past. The being was working in a missile manufacturing plant with thousands of other workers. After many standard decades, it left and joined the Federation due to an unusual thirst for adventure.'' *''The Rockman is busy carrying several containers of FTL fuel to the engine room.'' *''The Rockman is seriously wondering how it feels to be burned. You try to explain the sensation, but seem unable to convey the idea. "What do you mean by 'ardent', Captain?"'' *''The Rockman explains that many of their former friends only treat them as a heretic for joining the Federation.'' *''The Rockman admits it is, sometimes, longing for the dusty air of its home world. The being usually smashes something to get rid of the feeling.'' *''The Rockman plans to return to its home caves after all this is over. It is certain that it will make it through this. "Not so sure about you Captain, you are so squishy, hahahahaha." ... "I'm making a joke Captain. Do you understand?"'' *''Your Rockman just wants to emphazise that it will be loyal to you and smash the face of any alien that threatens the ship. You are glad the being is on your side.'' *''Your Rockman is just absently mumbling something and moves on through the hallway. There was a time when a Captain's authority was respected more...'' *''Your Rockman is fed up with the situation on the homeworlds. "I doubt my breathren will ever embrace change."'' *''During the conversation, the Rockman reveals that one of the reasons for it to leave the home worlds is that it wasn't allowed to marry its great love. The couple was from different castes.'' *''During the conversation, the Rockman reveals that several members of its family died by the hand of the Rock Grand Inquisition.'' *''During the conversation, the Rockman says it is content to serve under your command, as you do not judge it by its low caste.'' *''During the conversation, the Rockman explains that it would never have been able to get a position as good as this one in its home system because of its caste and low upbringing.'' *''The Rockman has become quite bitter. "If you have to fight my kind, don't you worry too much. The Rock empires are ruled only by greed and money. Most of my people have become decadent extremists, they deserve to suffer so that they learn to change." You don't know what to make of this.'' *''The Rockman asks which Federation Academy you attended. It proudly informs you that it has, for many standard years, studied ballistics and ship-to-ship combat at a Rock court school.'' *''The Rockman explains that religious sins weigh heavy on its people's consciences. Most Rockman work hard to live a good life. The only problem is that there are religious rules that allow you to clean yourself of sin by donating to the Rock religious cast. This lead to a moral decay of the rich Rock military elite.'' **Nothing Happens. Category:Events Category:Crew Interactions